Lo que el destino nos depare
by Yomi Lovesyuri
Summary: -Oh, así que tengo que ser mala, que hacer cosas malas, ¿no? - A medida que hablaba se acercaba más a Apple, la cual iba retrocediendo cada vez más asustada de la cada vez más oscura mirada de la chica con la que compartía historia. - ¿Sabes? Hay muchas formas de ser malo y tengo la sensación de que no querrías verlas todas. PoisonApple/Yuri/Lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

**Huoolaaasss, os traigo un fic mega chachi pistachi de la pareja PoisonApple. De Ever After High me leí el primer libro y me gustaría leerme más, pero la pasta es la pasta y los libros son caros, así que de momento me conformo con hacer fics que os dejo a vosotros mis amadisimos lectoes. Desde ya aviso que no es un fic largo, seguramente lo deje en unos tres capítulos de una longitud similar al de esta. Pero bueno, lo importante es disfrutar.**

 **Ya sabéis que yo respondo a todos los reviews que me dejais, y si no lo sabéis es porque no habéis leido mis otras historias, muy mal, ¿que haces que no los has leído ya? Vale, vale, ya me callo. Espero que os guste ^^**

 **Disclaimer: personajes de Ever After High no me pertenecen.**

Lo que el destino nos depare.

Capitulo 1

Raven entró en la habitación dando un portazo que hizo retumbar la escuela entera, se dirigió a la cama y hundiendo la cara en la almohada chilló con todas sus fuerzas. Apple mientras, la observaba con cara de asombro, no sabía si preguntarle o no cómo había ido la visita de su madre, aunque intuía la respuesta así que esperó. A los pocos minutos y tras inspirar hondo Raven se incorporó y se sentó en el borde de la cama mirando al suelo. Apple iba a hablar pero antes de poder articular palabra su compañera saltó de la cama y se puso a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación.

-No me lo puedo creer! No hay un día que vaya a verla y no acabemos discutiendo ¡y siempre por lo mismo! Estoy cansada de que todos me digan que debo seguir mi destino y tal, ¡¿pero que encima me exijan que debo ser la próxima más malvada de la historia?! ¡¿Qué quiere, que destruya Nunca Jamás como ella se cargó el País de las Maravillas?! ¡Pues no me da la gana! - Esta última frase la dijo gritando a pleno pulmón debido a que había ido subiendo el tono de voz a medida que su retahíla avanzaba.

Apple la miró y obligandose a morderse la lengua, sabía que si decía lo que estaba pensando Raven se pondría más furiosa, pero no nos engañemos, estamos hablando de Apple White, la perfecta y prepotente Apple White.

-Pero Raven, - dijo con su voz de sabionda - tu madre en el fondo no dice nada malo, el camino que debes seguir es el de darme una manzana envenenada, no te digo que te cargues medio mundo, pero no p..

En ese momento Raven le lanzó una mirada llena re odio que dejó a Apple sin palabras, jamás le habían mirado como si quisiesen matarla y fuesen a disfrutar de ello. Ella sabía que Raven Queen, descendiente de la madrastra malvada de Blancanieves, su madre, era digna del destino que tenía que seguir, pero Raven se negaba a aceptarlo.

-Me voy con Maddie, al menos ella respeta mis decisiones y me apoya. - Le dio la espalda y salió del cuarto dejando a la Real con la boca abierta.

OoOoO

-¿Más té? - Dijo Maddie levantando la tetera.

Raven negó con la cabeza sonriendo a su mejor amiga y al ratón que llevaba sobre su extravagante sombrero.

-Muchas gracias por entenderme Maddie.

-¿No es que cuida la osa a sus oseznos?

Raven sonrió a su amiga, acostumbrada ya a escucharle hablar en su peculiar idioma, el maravilloso, aunque a veces no entendiese ni la mitad.

-La verdad no entiendo muy bien a esa chica, no para de recordarme cuál es mi destino, no desaprovecha un momento para echarme en cara que no firmé el Libro del Destino y que por mi culpa ahora los Reales y los Rebeldes no dejan de pelear.

-¡Exactamente cierto! Los Rebeldes también queremos ser felicitosos por los siempres jamases.

Raven suspira pensando en el único real que no le juzgó por la decisión que tomó y justo en ese momento le aparece un mensaje en el móvil de el ya mencionado Real.

-Maddie, nos vemos luego, Dexter quiere verme. - Dijo extendiendo el brazo hacia la cara de su amiga para que leyese el mensaje.

-Awww, Dex puede ser igual que un ratoncillo, ¡nos vemos!

De repente unas orejas redondas asomaron por la parte de arriba del sombrero de Maddie, que sacaba la cabecita para mirar a la chica sintiendose aludido.

OoOoO

Raven llegó al balcón el cual solía ser su sitio favorito y se encontró a su novio esperándole. Al verla sonrió y le regaló una alegre mirada a través de sus gafas de pasta. La verdad es que cualquiera que los viese juntos se extrañaría, él con un aspecto bastante hipster y ella... bueno, a ella podrían tomarla como a alguien salido de una secta satánica o algo así. Pero eso a ellos les daba exactamente lo mismo, Dexter quería a Raven como era, a pesar de ser la "peor Rebelde" dada su ascendencia. No llevaban tampoco mucho, siquiera llegaban al mes y es que Dex era demasiado vergonzoso, incluso tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Cupido para pedirle salir, la cual, aunque le doliese (estaba enamoradísima perdida del chico) tuvo que ayudarle pues quería su felicidad.

-¡Hey Raven! - Dexter se levantó y le dio un torpe abrazo a la chica.

Raven se rio, siempre le pasaba lo mismo, no sabía exactamente cómo actuar con ella todavía, le podían los nervios.

-¿Qué tal Dex? - La chica le dio un beso en la mejilla, se sentó en el banquito y sonrió al ver cómo su novio se ponía tan rojo que casi se podía ver humo saliendo de sus orejas.

En ese momento se fijó en la cesta que había a sus pies y miró de forma curiosa a Dexter.

-Esto... me gustaría que fuesemos de picnic al bosque, sé que te gusta estar por allí y bueno... - Se rascaba la cabeza mirando al suelo.

-Por supuesto, me encantaría. - Dijo sonriente.

Mientras se dirigían hacia el bosque Raven iba pensando en lo bueno que era el chico. La chica de mechas moradas en realidad no estaba buscando estar en una relación, pero tampoco se cerraba a ello y encima Dex le agradaba mucho. Llegaron a un claro y montaron el mantel para sentarse a comer, en cuanto el chico empezó a sacar cosas de la cesta el estómago de ella comenzó a rugir.

-Veo que alguien tiene hambre.

Raven rio.

-Sí, es que iba a desayunar con mi madre, pero he acabado tan enfadada que no he probado bocado al final.

-Oh, pues menos mal que he traído comida de sobra. - Sonrió mientras sacaba fiambreras llenos de deliciosa comida, en ese momento los ojos de la chica brillaron, había traído hasta tarta de arándanos para el postre, la cual le chiflaba a Raven.

Pero un par de ojos azules observaba la escena desde una de las ventanas de los dormitorios y sus cejas cada vez estaban más juntas.

OoOoO

Raven se despidió de Dexter en la bifurcación que había para subir o a los dormitorios de las chicas o a los de los chicos, se lo había pasado muy bien.

Al entrar en la habitación lo primero que vio fue el sol del ocaso reflejado en el cabello rubio casi platinado de su compañera de cuarto, el cual parecía que iluminaba el resto de la habitación, pero al levantarse de la cama pudo ver que Apple tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué he hecho ahora? - Dijo Raven harta ya de las riñas de la rubia.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacías con Dexter en el bosque?

La cara de Raven era todo un poema al escuchar esto.

-¿Cómo que qué...? ¿Comer?

Apple se masajeó las sienes, símbolo que demostraba cuan cansada estaba ella también de intentar hacerle entender a su compañera que debía aceptar su destino.

-Raven, no deberías de salir con nadie, según la historia tú te deberias casar con mi padre y...

-¡¿Quieres cerrar el pico de una vez con lo del puto destino?! Primero, ¿tú te escuchas cuando hablas?, ¿cómo coño pretendes que me case con TU padre? ¡Tengo la misma edad que tú, joder Apple! Cosa que también implicaría la muerte de tu madre, por si no te habías parado a pensarlo, porque creo que no lo has hecho. Y todo eso para que yo intente matarte por ser más "hermosa" que yo, ¡por favor! ¿De verdad me crees tan vanidosa?

La que ahora se había quedado a cuadros era Apple, la verdad es que nunca lo había pensado desde ese punto de vista, puesto que ella únicamente quería su "Vivieron felices y comieron perdices".

-Se-seguro que esa no es la marena de que se cumpla el destino... mi madre no puede... - La cara de la chica cada vez iba tomando una expresión más triste.

-Exacto, esto es lo que provocaría tu "maravilloso" destino, genio. - Dijo com la voz cargada de hiriente sarcasmo.

-Pero... es lo correcto...

-¡Apple! Mírame a los ojos y dime que es lo correcto. - Raven exasperada agarró a la chica por los hombros y acercó su cara a escasos centímetros de la suya.

Mientras ellas discutían el sol ya se había escondido tras los árboles y apenas quedaba luz en el cuarto, pero Apple podía distinguir los grandes ojos de su compañera perfectamente, era capaz de ver hasta la última pestaña llena de rimel y diferenciar todos y cada uno de los tonos de morado que contenía su iris. Un leve fruncimiento en el ceño de Raven le indicó que estaba tardando demasiado en responder, se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Tus ojos... hechizan... - Dijo en apenas un audible murmullo, el cual captó la otra chica por estar a tan poca distancia de ella.

-¿Eh? - Raven se apartó extrañada por la declaración de Apple.

-¿Eh? - Repitió esta, la verdad es que estaba igual de confundida que la chica de mechas moradas, puesto que lo había dicho sin pensar en absoluto.

Raven suspiró dejando el tema pasar.

-Mira, haz lo que te de la gana, pero a mí déjame en paz, no te aguanto cuando te pones así de pesada, voy a crear mi propia historia y punto. - Dicho esto se metió en el baño para cambiarse de ropa.

Al no haber encendido la luz de la habitación no se había encontrado con una Apple de mirada perdida y completamente sonrojada, quieta como si no pudiese moverse y es que literalmente no podía.

En el momento en el que Raven salio del baño con su pijama ya puesto y enfundada en unas pantuflas peludas de conejitos rosas y vio que Apple seguía exactamente como la había dejado unos minutos atrás, supo que la había vuelto a cagar. Fue corriendo a encender las luces y se acercó a la rubia bastante preocupada, apenas notó que su pecho se movía dando claros signos de respiración se relajó un poco, pero aparte de eso la muchacha no movía ni los ojos.

-No, no, no, no, ¿por qué a mí? - Se lamentó.

Cuando hacía este tipo de cosas sus profesores y Apple solían felicitarle porque sería algo propio de una reina malvada, cosa que a ella le sentaba como el culo. Suspiró y se le pasó por la cabeza dejar a la chica así, de esa manera no le daría el coñazo, pero una punzada en el estómago, la cual identificó como culpa, se lo impidió. Ahora tenía que comerse la cabeza para ver cómo se deshacía de lo que había provocado. Tras unos minutos dando vueltas por la habitación se acordó de las palabras de Apple, "Tus ojos hechizan.", en ese momento sintió cómo una bombilla se encendía encima de su cabeza.

Por si acaso miró hacia arriba porque no sería la primera vez que una bombilla de verdad hubiese aparecido, pero al comprobar que no había nada se acercó a Apple dispuesta a desencatarla y volvió a mirarle fijamente a los ojos desde cerca. Después de unos instantes en los cuales Raven empezaba a dudar de que fuese a funcionar, los parpados de Apple comenzaron a cerrarse y sus pupilas iniciaron un ligero movimiento ascendente tras lo cual de golpe el cuerpo de la rubia se desplomó y gracias a sus reflejos su compañera pudo sostenerla por la cintura. Al pasar por aquella experiencia parecía que su cuerpo no lo había aguantado y se había quedado inconsciente. Raven cargó con ella hasta colocarla en su cama y le arropó, sabiendo que lo único que necesitaba Apple era descansar. Ella se metió en la suya propia apagando la luz y antes de quedarse profundamente dormida pensó en lo ocurrido y en algo que no le había pasado desapercibido, el intenso rubor de las mejillas de su compañera, el cual se había mantenido desde que Raven la hubiese hechizado.

A la mañana siguiente Apple se levantó quejándose de un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero parecía que no recordaba lo que había pasado por la noche y Raven tampoco se molestó en refrescarle la memoria, mejor así.

ero lo que la chica sí recordaba era la intensa discusión que había tenido con cu compañera y se pasó toda la mañana dándole vueltas a eso en vez de prestar atención a sus clases.

¿Podría tener ella su "felices para siempre" si rechazaba su destino como la próxima Blancanieves? No lo sabía la verdad. Estaba claro que Daring sería quien la salvase del hechizo de la manzana, pero fuera del cuento... bueno, no estaba segura de cómo acabaría lo suyo con Daring, el mayor de los Charming era la perfecta descripción de un príncipe encantador, pero había un problema y es que lo que más amaba ese chico era a sí mismo. Claro que quería a Apple y Apple a él, pero la chica estaba cansada ya de que Daring fuese siempre el centro de gravedad de las conversaciones cuando estaba con él. En resumen, la única posibilidad que veía era seguir en sus trece con la idea de cumplir su destino.

Al terminar las clases se fue directa a su habitación y cuál fue su sorpresa al entrar cuando vio el suelo lleno de pedacitos de cristales y a Raven recogiéndolos con cara de urgencia. En ese momento la que se encontraba en el suelo vio unos zapatos que conocía muy bien y tragando saliva levantó la vista para encontrarse con la sorprendida mirada de Apple.

-Eh... esto... yo, lo siento, no lo hice aposta, de verdad, ha sido un accidente, lo arreglaré, lo prom...

-Raven, tranquila, no está mal lo que has hecho, bueno sí, pero se supone que es lo que tienes que hacer.

La cara de Raven pasaba de la incredulidad a la ira. Ella preocupada porque se había cargado el espejo mágico de Apple y la otra idiota no hacía otra cosa que decirle que "es lo que tiene que hacer". De repente la razón de Raven se fue de paseo y ahora su cuerpo y sus palabras eran guiados por una rabia inmensa.

-Oh, así que tengo que ser mala, que hacer cosas malas, ¿no? - A medida que hablaba se acercaba más a Apple, la cual iba retrocediendo cada vez más asustada de la cada vez más oscura mirada de la chica con la que compartía historia. - ¿Sabes? Hay muchas formas de ser malo y tengo la sensación de que no querrías verlas todas.

Raven seguía avanzando y sonrió con crueldad cuando la espalda de Apple chocó contra la pared.

-¿Qué... qué me vas a hacer? - Dijo intentando controlar el pánico en su voz, nunca había visto a Raven actuar de aquella manera.

-No te preocupes princesita, solo voy a hacer lo que se supone que "tengo" que hacer, lo que se supone que "debo" ser. - El tono de su voz era duro y transmitía rencor y rabia.

El cuerpo de Apple se sacudió en un escalofrío de terror cuando, atrapada entre el cuerpo de la chica y la pared, estas palabras sonaron tan cerca de su oido que pudo sentir el aliento de Raven rozar su oreja. Al notar esto sonrió todavía embriagada de ira.

-¿No te gusta? Bien, eso significa que estoy siendo muy mala, pero lo puedo ser más aún.

Dicho esto la mano que no tenía apoyada en la pared a un lado de la cabeza de Apple se coló bajo la blusa que vestía ese día, tocando la pálida y suave piel de su abdomen, ante lo cual Raven soltó un ronroneo de satisfacción que habría sido digno de Kitty Chesire. El cuerpo de la rubia bajo el contraste de temperaturas reaccionó solo y encogió su tripa, pero Raven no apartó la mano de donde estaba. La cara de esta se encontraba enterrada en el cuello de Apple, estaba tan pegada a ella que notaba las veloces pulsaciones de su corazón. Se rio suavemente de una forma bastante siniestra.

-Puedo ser peor aún si quieres... - Tras decir estas palabras la mano que tenía en el interior de la blusa ascendió siguiendo las curvas de su cintura y sus costillas hasta que tocó la parte baja del sujetador de la otra chica. A Apple al sentir el recorrido de la mano y los labios de Raven rozando su cuello al hablar se le escapó un gemido ahogado, puesto que tenía el labio inferior mordido con fuerza. Ante esto Raven alzó la cabeza y miró a la chica a la cara. Lo que vio le causó una extraña mezcla de sentimientos, por una parte sintió una fuerte descarga eléctrica al ver el labio de Apple mordido de esa forma, el claro sonrojo en sus mejillas y al sentir su respiración agitada. Pero lo que más sintió fue culpa, se odió al ver los enrojecidos ojos de la chica, humedos, de los que salían dos hilos de lágrimas.

En ese momento Raven se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y lo que había estado apunto de hacer y con cara de horror y sin decir una sola palabra salió corriendo de la habitación.

 **Hasta aqui el primer capítulo chicuelos, ¿qué os ha parecido? Contadmelo en los reviews y nos vemos en el capítulo siguiente. ¡Chao Pescao!**

 **Bisu! (^3^)**

 **Yomi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola de nuevo! Ya estoy aquí para traeros el 2° capítulo de este fic de tres. Se que os prometí lemon y como lo prometido es deuda ¡disfrutad de este cap lleno de yuri lemon! Espero que lo disfrutéis. Este es el primer lemon que escribo y dioses, ahora les tengo un nuevo respeto a los escritores de erótica, ¡No es nada fácil!**

 **Disclaimer: Ever After High y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

CAPITULO 2

El llanto de Raven rebotaba contra las paredes de la habitación de Maddie. La hija del Sombrerero estaba sentada en el borde de la cama intentando consolar a su mejor amiga. Sabía que lo que habia hecho Raven no estaba bien, pero entendía perfectamente que hubiese explotado de esa forma, pues la presión era constante por parte de muchos.

-Seguro que ahora me odia... - Dijo entre sollozos.

Apple no era la mejor amiga de Raven, pero la chica tampoco quería que la odiase.

-Que no Raven. - Aunque ni ella misma estaba segura de sus palabras.

-No quiero verla Maddie, no lo soportaría... ¿puedo quedarme aquí? Al menos esta noche...

-Por supuestísimo, al lindo minino no le importará, igualmente siempre está de aquí a allá. - Dijo Maddie refiriéndose a su compañera de cuarto Kitty Cheshire.

La traviesa gata siempre estaba desapareciendo y como era un tanto nocturna había noches que ni aparecía por la habitación. Maddie no sabía qué era lo que hacía, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado, aunque se llevaba bien con ella Kitty siempre estaba mirando con ojos golosos a su ratoncito.

Con esto Raven pasó no solo esa noche en el cuarto de Maddie, si no las dos siguientes también, y durante el día intentaba evitar a Apple todo lo posible, tampoco era muy difícil porque no compartían ninguna clase, pero siempre que la veía a lo lejos en algún pasillo o al ir a cruzarse en la cafetería salia corriendo.

Mientras tanto, Apple notaba esas noches en las que Raven faltaba, se acostaba mirando la cama vacía de sábanas moradas de su lado. Apple quería hablar con ella, pero cualquier ocasión que había visto para acercarse a la chica esta había huido despavorida de ella. Sabía perfectamente que por las noches se quedaba en la habitación de Maddeline Hatter, pero tampoco quería acosarla.

Ese día después de haber visto cómo Raven le había vuelto a evitar otras dos veces, un aturdido y preocupado Dexter se acercó a ella.

-Hola Apple. - Parecía abatido.

-Oh, hola Dexter, dime ¿ocurre algo? - Preguntó.

-Sí, verás, la verdad es que quería preguntarte si habías visto a Raven, llevo varios días sin saber nada de ella, ni siquiera contesta a mis mensajes.

Apple suspiró.

-Ojalá... lleva un par de días durmiendo con Maddeline y no me la he... encontrado. - Dijo eso último con un toque amargo.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

-Ah, bueno, es que tuvimos un pequeño problema.

-¿Y eso? ¿Qué ha pasado? - Dexter puso ojos de verdadera preocupación.

-No creo que... que deba contártelo. - Las mejillas de Apple se pusieron de color carmín.

-Entiendo... Bueno, voy a ver si la encuentro, muchas gracias Apple. - Se alejó en dirección contraria a la suya y la chica volvió a suspirar.

OoOoO

Raven estaba saliendo de su última clase del día cuando su móvil vibró en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Al mirar la pantalla se quedó asombrada, tenía un mensaje, pero no era por eso, si no porque era de Briar Beauty, ni siquiera sabía que tuviese su número. Al abrirlo se sorprendió aún mas, solo ponía "En 15 minutos en el pato trasero. -Briar.". Era lo que tardaba en ir desde donde estaba hasta allí, así que avanzó rápidamente. Podría no haber ido perfectamente, pero esto le causaba demasiada curiosidad.

Cuando estaba casi llegando un pensamiento le cruzó la mente, ¿y si era por lo de Apple? Su expresión pasó a ser de horror y apunto estuvo de dar media vuelta y huir cuando una voz le llamó. Raven se maldijo por dentro, Briar le había visto. Saludó con una mano y se acercó a la chica, la cual tenía el rostro completamente serio. Al ver que no hablaba Raven decidió empezar.

-Hola Briar, dime, ¿qué querías? - Dijo intentando controlar los nervios.

-Pues la verdad, me gustaría saber qué narices le has hecho a Apple. - Su voz sonaba dura.

Bingo.

-Cre-creo que no es algo que tenga que contarte, son cosas entre ella y yo. - Intentó sonar confiada, pero apenas lo conseguía.

-Puede que sea algo entre vosotras, pero a mí también me afecta que a Apple cada vez que te vea desde hace unos días parezca que se le ha muerto alguien, cada vez que te ve acaba sufriendo. - Con estas palabras Raven miró al suelo.

《No hace falta que me lo digas... no debería volver a...》

Los pensamientos de Raven se cortaron cuando sus ojos violáceos se encontraron con una mirada azul cielo. Miró a Briar con urgencia, pero su expresión le decía que ella tampoco sabía por qué Apple estaba allí.

-Hey Apple... - comenzó su amiga.

-¿Cuándo vas a volver? - Dijo Apple ignorando a Briar.

-¿Qué? - Preguntó la castaña.

-No... creo que no voy a volver. - Raven se abrazaba a sí misma y miraba hacia el suelo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es tu habitación. - La cara de Briar daba a entender que cada vez iba entendiendo menos.

-Raven, también es la tuya. - Estas palabras hicieron que Raven levantase la vista y la fijase en aquellas facciones que parecían tan suaves.

-No estoy entendiendo una mierda... - Dijo Briar confusa.

-Somos compañeras de cuarto.

-Adiós. - Dijo Raven mientras andaba detrás de Apple que ya estaba entrando en el edificio.

Briar se quedó con cara de "eso ya lo sabía", de verdad no entendía nada.

Mientras las dos andaban a su habitación entre ambas reinaba el silencio. Raven miró a Apple de reojo y pensó que no parecía enfadada, eso le alivió mucho.

-Ahhh... ¡No hay nada como tu propia cama! - Dijo Raven tirandose en la cama ya con el pijama puesto.

-Allá va mi extra de intimidad. - Suspiró Apple, pero con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

《Es cierto, lleva tres días teniendo la habitación para ella sola... tengo que disculparme con ella por lo del otro día, Briar seguro que tiene razón, debe de estar herida...》

-Raven. - Dijo Apple antes de que la chica pudiese hablar.

-¡Di-dime! - La chica se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre y se incorporó en la cama para mirar a su compañera.

-Sobre lo que pasó el otro día...

-Ah, sí, sobre eso... - Raven se rascaba la cabeza y miraba a otro lado apenada.

-No es necesario que me pidas perdón.

-¿Eh? - La chica levantó la vista confusa.

-Fui yo la que te llevó a esa situación.

-Pe-pero... tuve en cuenta tus sentimientos. - Raven de verdad se sentía mal.

-Ta-tampoco te paré... - Esta vez la que miraba hacia otro lado era Apple y estaba completamente sonrojada.

Raven estaba apunto de decir algo como "Te acorralé" o "Estabas asustada" cuando la rubia se levantó de su cama y se sentó en la suya.

-No necesitaba pararte, no me disgustó... Sí que tenía miedo, pero no de ti, si no de lo que me provocaste.

A esas alturas de la conversación Raven se había quedado sin palabras, pero su corazón latía a mil por hora y ahora que se le había pasado la preocupación se podía permitir darle un repaso a los sentimientos que había tenido. Se dio cuenta de que debajo de toda la rabia que le había provocado atacar a Apple le había gustado estar en esa situación con ella. Ante ese pensamiento la cara de Raven se cubrió de un rojo intenso. Al ver esto la rubia soltó una risita que a la otra le pareció adorable.

Apple se acercó al rostro de Raven y sin comerlo ni beberlo depositó un dulce beso que no fue más que un simple roce en la comisura de la sonrisa que se había instalado en los labios de la chica de mechas moradas. Los pelos de todo el cuerpo de Raven se erizaron y tuvo el impuso de retener a Apple y seguir besándole, pero algo en el fondo de su cabeza empezó a hacerse notar. La chica quiso ignorarlo, pero era molesto, como un pitido intermitente que no paraba y cada vez sonaba más fuerte, así que al final le tuvo que echar un vistazo.

《Mierda》- Pensó Raven al darse cuenta de qué era.

-Me encanta tu sonrisa. - Dijo Apple a su oido.

-A-Apple, para... no podemos, yo... yo estoy con Dexter y tú... ¿qué pasa con Daring?

Apple frunció el ceño al escuchar esos dos nombres.

-Raven, ¿Dexter te hace sentir así? - Puso una mano sobre el corazón de la otra chica, el cual prácticamente galopaba.

El cuerpo de la futura reina malvada se retorció con un escalofrío bajo aquel contacto y supo perfectamente la respuesta. Tomó la muñeca de Apple y tiró de ella, haciendo que sus cuerpos quedasen muy cerca. Podían sentir cada una la respiración de la otra, ambas podían ver el rubor en las mejillas de su compañera. Raven cerró los ojos y eliminó la distancia entre las dos.

Al principio fue un beso lento, inseguro por la vergüenza de las dos, pero pronto dejaron que sus lenguas se enredasen. De repente Raven se rio.

-¿Qué pasa? - Dijo una muy agitada y confundida Apple.

-Sabes a manzana. - Sonrió la chica por la ironía.

Apple rio con ella y se dejó caer en la cama de su compañera. Raven se tumbó de lado sosteniendose elevada con un codo y mirando a Apple. Con la mano libre agarraba mechones de pelo la rubia y lo pasaba entre sus dedos, pensando en lo suave que le resultaba. Se inclinó y volvió a besar los labios de Apple sosteniendo suavemente su nuca. Su compañera rodeó el cuello de la otra chica con sus brazos haciendo que se acercase más y profundizó el beso. Se olvidó de todo, la sensación de besar los duces labios de Raven se le hizo deliciosa y supo que jamás podría dejar de hacerlo.

Se equivocaba, cuando Raven posó los labios en su cuello una corriente atravesó su cuerpo. La chica de mechas se subió encima de Apple sentándose en sus caderas y volvió a acercarse para recorrer el camino de su mandíbula con besos hasta llegar a su cuello de nuevo, el cual recorrió desde la base hasta su oreja con la punta de la lengua y agarró el lóbulo entre sus dientes, ante lo que Apple tuvo que exhalar fuertemente. Cuando sintió un pequeño mordisco en su hombro las manos de la rubia no se quedaron quietas, sino que se dirigieron a la cintura de Raven, colándose bajo su camiseta del pijama colocándose en la espalda caliente de la chica, a decir verdad los cuerpos de las chicas estaban prácticamente ardiendo.

Raven besaba de nuevo los carnosos labios de Apple cuando esta le clavó las uñas en la espalda. Se había sobresaltado porque una de las manos de Raven había caído sobre uno de sus pechos. La chica abrió los ojos y estaba apartando la mano porque pensaba que la había cagado, pero Apple la agarró y la volvió a colocar donde habia estado momentos antes. Esto Raven se lo tomó como un permiso y ya sin más duda masajeó los pechos de Apple por encima del camisón de esta. Una serie de gemidos salieron de su boca aunque ahogados por los labios de la otra, sobre todo cuando pasaba las manos por encima de sus cada vez más endurecidos pezones.

-Apple, necesito sentir tu piel. - Dijo medio jadeando.

Apple se mordió el labio inferior.

-Hazlo.

Raven no esperó un segundo más y levantó su camisón hasta quitárselo. Apple hizo lo mismo con la camiseta de ella, quedando las dos parcialmente desnudas. Ninguna llevaba sujetador y al verse los pechos al descubierto ambas creyeron perder la respiración. Apple puso sus manos en los hombros de Raven y fue bajando hasta tener las dos sobre los pechos de la chica. Se sorprendió al ver que eran más grandes que los suyos, con la ropa puesta no le pareció así. Acarició con las yemas de los dedos el contorno bien definido de estos provocando un escalofrío a Raven, se incorporó haciendo que la chica pasase a estar sentada en sus piernas y tras darle un suave beso en los labios se dirigió a sus pechos.

Rozó con sus labios el inicio del derecho mientras con la mano acariciaba el izquierdo. Un jadeo salió de los labios de Raven cuando con sus dedos pellizcó un poco su pezón, pero fue un gemido lo que rebotó en las paredes de su habitación cuando su lengua pasó por su aureola y atrapó entre sus labios su otro pezón, empezando a chuparlo. Raven se agarró a los hombros de Apple cuando notó que su lengua empezaba a jugar con él, le encantaba la humeda sensación.

Apple levantó la cabeza para mirar la expresión de placer de su compañera y esta aprovechó para volver a tumbarla y besarle como si quisiese comérsela, y así era. De vez en cuando los pezones de ambas se encontraban causando que las dos interrumpieran los besos para gemir. Raven puso una de sus rodillas entre las piernas de Apple y presionó contra su ropa interior, y la rubia después de soltar un pequeño gemido levantó su pierna, haciendo que su muslo quedase pegado al pantaloncito del pijama de Raven. Empezó a moverse, provocando no solo que ella se rozase con la rodilla de Raven, si no que su muslo también rozase con su entrepierna. Las dos comenzaron a gemir con ese movimiento, Raven dejó caer su torso contra el cuerpo de Apple sin dejar de moverse, su boca quedó pegada a la oreja de la rubia y esta podía escuchar los gemidos de la otra en altda definición. Con la temperatura tan alta que ya pensaba que se fundiría.

Apple le dio la vuelta a la situación, quedándose ahora ella encima de Raven. Con rápidos movimientos Apple trazó un camino de besos por todo el torso de su compañera hasta llegar a la goma del pantaloncito, el cual agarró y tiró hacia abajo llevándose con él sus bragas y dejando expuesto el sexo de Raven. Al sentirse completamente desnuda quiso que se le tragase la tierra, pero la tierna mirada de Apple hizo que se relajase. La rubia pasó su dedo corazón entre los pliegues de sus labios, sintiendo la humedad, esto hizo que la chica se sorprendiese, no esperaba que estuviese así...

-¿Q-qué pasa? ¿Por queparas? - Dijo una avergonzada Raven.

-No es nada, solo me ha sorprendido que ya estuvieses así de mojada. - Le enseñó el dedo antes de acercárselo a su boca y lamerlo ante lo que la chica de mechas sí que se sorprendió.

Volvió a poner la mano en la entrepierna de Raven y se topó con un pequeño e hinchado saliente que al rozarlo el cuerpo de la otra se retorció. Una sonrisa pícara apareció en los labios de Apple y comenzó a hacer círculos alrededor de este produciendo que tanto el movimiento del cuerpo de Raven como sus gemidos se intensificasen.

-Me encanta escucharte, - dijo en su oido sin dejar de mover su mano - pero a este paso nos van a oír.

Raven de repente cortó los sonidos que salían de su boca, lo último que quería era que al día siguiente todo el instituto estuviese hablando de aquello, pero tampoco pudo pensarlo mucho porque al momento siguiente notó algo deslizándose dentro de ella. Un jadeo se escapó sin poder ser controlado y Raven tuvo que agarrarse finalmente a las sábanas cuando Apple empezó a mover el dedo que había introducido, al principio despacio y cada vez aumentando el ritmo. Después de un rato intentando contener los gemidos a Raven se le escapó uno, pues Apple le había metido un segundo dedo y todo era ahora más intenso. La rubia entraba y salía de ella haciendo sonidos humedos ya que cada vez la otra chica estaba más mojada.

Al notar que las paredes que rodeaban sus dedos se cerraban entorno a ellos, Apple los metió todo lo que pudo y los movio tocando la parte mas sensible de la vagina. Esto provocó unos fuertes espasmos por parte de Raven que mordía la almohada intentando no gritar. Cuando después de algo más de medio minuto el cuerpo de Raven dejó de convulsionarse Apple sacó sus dedos de su interior y se tumbó al lado de la chica. Tenía la respiración agitada y el sudor perlaba su piel, le dio un beso en la mejilla y esperó a que se recuperase.

-Maldita sea, - dijo cuando por fin recuperó la voz - eso ha sido lo mejor que he sentido en mi vida.

Apple rio ahora con el ego un poco más grande (si es que fuese posible).

-Me alegro de que te haya gustado Rav. - Tras darle un fuerte abrazo se levantó de la cama y se agachó para coger el camisón que estaba tirado en el suelo, pero unas manos puestas en las caderas se lo impidieron.

-¿Dónde crees que vas? - Dijo Raven tirando de ella hacia la cama y volviendo a tumbarla. - Esto no ha acabado aún.

Nada más dijo esto enterró la cara entre los pechos de Apple y los recubrió de pequeños y tiernos besoshasta que llegó a la pequeña montañita la cual lamió haciendo que la otra chica pegase un bote. Sentía la lengua húmeda y caliente de Raven encima de su pezón, los labios de la chica de mechones morados lo rodearon y empezaron a succionarlo, lo que hizo que un hormigueo cada vez más intenso recorriese su pecho. Sabía lo que le había dicho antes a su compañera, pero era tan bueno que costaba contener los gemidos.

Una de las manos de Raven fue bajando por el torso desnudo de Apple hasta meterla dentro de su ropa interior y llegar al hueco entre sus piernas en el cual encontró su clítoris hinchado enseguida y Apple levantó la cadera involuntariamente queriendo acercarse más al roce de sus dedos. Con un último beso sobre su pezón Raven dejó sus pechos y sacó su mano de dentro de la ropa interior, solo para quitarsela instantes después. La chica contempló el cuerpo desnudo de Apple.

-Eres hermosa. - Dijo depositando un beso sobre su vientre plano.

Apple había escuchado esas palabras un millón de veces, pero oírselo decir a ella le emocionó.

Raven bajó de la cama y tiró de la cadera de la rubia hasta dejar su culo al borde de esta, después se puso de rodillas en el suelo y le abrió las piernas.

-Raven, ¿qué...? ¡Ah! - Apple no pudo continuar hablando cuando notó la suave y blanda lengua de su compañera recorrer sus labios inferiores.

Apple se había burlado de ella antes por lo mojada que se encontraba, pero tampoco se quedaba atrás, los ácidos fluidos invadían toda la zona. Raven siguió lamiendo todo el recorrido, chupando los labios interiores. Los jadeos de Apple solo le incitaban a aumentar el ritmo, pero se esforzó en ir despacio, quería disfrutar de aquello todo lo que pudiese. Se detuvo al llegar a su punto de placer y se centró en lamer, chupar y succionar aquel punto. Las piernas de Apple se movían por sí solas, Raven no se llevó una patada de milagro, pero la chica consiguió pararlas, la cosa era que para mantenerlas quietas las apretaba haciendo presión contra la cabeza de Raven, no le dolía y lo prefería a que se moviesen sin control.

Abandonó el clítoris de la rubia solo para bajar un poco y estirar su lengua hasta el interior de esta y de repente el sexo de Apple se humedeció más y ella arqueó la espalda. Ravem comprendió que había llegado al orgasmo y movió su lengua rapidamente, lo que hizo que el cuerpo de Apple se retorciese durante un largo rato.

《Wow, eso fue rápido》

Al separarse de Apple, Raven tenía la cara desde la nariz hasta la barbilla manchada de fluidos mezclados con saliva, le daba igual. Se sentó en la cama y beso a Apple intensamente.

-Eres increíble. - Dijo sin aire.

-Tú lo eres. Venga, vamos a dormir. - Raven colocó el cuerpo de Apple a lo largo y la cubrió con las sábanas. Se metió con ella y la abrazó.

-¿Vamos a... a dormir juntas? - Apple se sonrojó.

Raven se río ante la pregunta.

-¿Acabas de acostarte conmigo y ahora lo que te de vergüenza es que durmamos juntas?

-Sí, ya, bueno, pero... - Apple no sabía qué decir contra eso.

Raven volvió a reir y apagó la luz.

-Buenas noches Apple. - Le dio un beso en la frente y cerró los ojos.

-Buenas noches Raven. - Apple recostó la cabeza sintiéndose segura en los brazos de su compañera.

 **Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, ¿que os ha parecido? ¿Algo a cometar sobre mi estilo? ¿Algún consejo?**

 **Por cierto, no se si alguien habrá dado cuenta, pero hay una parte de este cap basado en una parte de Citrus, el manga. (Si no os lo habéis leído os lo recomiendo, es mi yuri favorito con diferencia.) Decidme en los comentarios si sabéis qué escena es. :3**

 **Ahora, ¡ES HORA DE REVIEWS!**

 **darkfantasy88:**

 **Me alegro que te haya gustado, yo he disfrutado escribiendo. Y si ese te ha parecido sexy, ¿este ha debido ser el sumun, no? Jajaja todavía queda uno, así que espera por el desenlsce.**

 **MyDemonds47:**

 **Aquí tienes el yuri que querias, para más yuri también puedes leerte mis otras historias claro. XD**

 **Rarie-Roo 07:**

 **A mí también me gusta mucho esta pareja y la verdad, es que todavía no he entendido muy bien cómo va la cosa de seguir la historia de sus padres, por eso reflejo mi confusion en Raven en la discusión del capítulo 1. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, dejame en los reviews tu opinión, te lo agradecería. ¡Hablamos! ^^**

 **Y hasta aquí llegamos hoy, nos vemos en el siguiente y último capítulo.**

 **Bisu! (^3^)~**

 **Yomi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta vez no tardé mucho en subir el fic porque por fin dispongo de ordenador. Con esto ya llegamos al final, espero que os haya gustado, ya que, aunque escribo para divertirme, también me gusta hacer disfrutar a mis lectores con mis historias. ¡Nos vemos al final del capítulo!**

 **Disclaimer: EAH y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

CAPÍTULO 3

A la mañana siguiente un piar constante despertó a Raven. Esta maldijo a los pajaritos que iban todas las mañanas a darle los buenos días a Apple y esperaban en el alfeizar a que ella abriese las cortinas para recibirlos. Fue a moverse para tapar su cabeza con las sábanas cuando se dio cuenta de que había otra cosa en su cama. En ese momento todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior regresó a su mente.

《Oh, dios mío, no ha sido un sueño.》- Pensó cuando abrió los ojos y vio el hermoso rostro de Apple a escasos centímetros de ella.

Era sábado, así que no había prisa por levantarse, decidió no moverse para no despertarla y se dedicó a observar cómo dormía.

Al poco rato parece que los pájaros también despertaron a Apple, que bostezo y abrió los ojos perezosamente. Al ver que Raven la miraba se sonrojó y le regaló una sonrisa tímida que hizo que el corazón de Raven diese un mortal hacia atrás, era tan adorable.

-Buenos días. - Dijo Raven suavemente dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días. - La voz de Apple seguía adormilada y esta abrazó fuerte el cuerpo desnudo de su compañera. - No es necesario levantarse, ¿verdad?

La chica de mechas rio suavemente.

-No, no es necesario, pero nos perderemos el desayuno.

Apple soltó un gruñido molesto.

-Me da igual, quiero estar un rato más aquí contigo.

Raven se sonrojó ante aquellas palabras y miró fijamente a la chica que tenía la cabeza colocada en su pecho. En ese momento pensó que había encontrado la felicidad.

-Apple White es una remolona, ¿quién lo hubiese dicho?

-Jo, deja de meterte conmigo. - Le hizo un puchero.

Raven viendo esto solo pudo sonreír y lanzarse a besar a la chica.

-Me hace sentir euforia señorita Apple, como se aleje de mi lado le haré comerse esa manzana envenenada.

Raven bromeaba, pero en ese momento recordó el motivo por el que ellas dos siempre andaban discutiendo.

-Oye Apple... ¿Qué pasa con todo eso del destino? Me refiero... yo no soy precisamente un príncipe azul y ni de coña voy a intentar matarte...

-¿Sabes qué? A la mierda el destino.

Al escuchar esto Raven quiso llorar de la alegría, pero en vez de eso abrazó a la chica y sin pensarlo le soltó algo que luchaba por salir de entre sus labios.

-¡Eres genial! ¡Te amo! - Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, Raven enmudeció.

Apple estaba con la boca abierta, no se lo podía creer.

-Yo, no Apple, yo no quise decir... - Las palabras de Raven fueron cortadas por un beso.

-Cállate idiota, yo también te amo. - Dijo completamente roja.

Raven iba a volver a besarla cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa.

-Espera... ¿Eso en qué nos convierte? ¿Qué pasa con Daring y Dexter?

-Yo por mi parte pienso dejar a Daring, hacía mucho que estábamos juntos por estarlo... - Le dio una sonrisa algo triste.

-Yo creo que también dejaré a Dex... en el tiempo que llevamos juntos no he sentido con él ni la mitad de cosas que he sentido contigo. - La sonrisa de Raven fue genuina. - Y cuando lo hagamos ya podré pedirte que seas mi novia.

La cara de Apple dejaba claro que no se esperaba eso último, pero su expresión de sorpresa fue transformada en una radiante sonrisa. Por fin había encontrado a su príncipe azul, solo que ella no era un príncipe, sino una reina.

OoOoO

¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Cómo que me dejas? - La expresión de dolor de Dexter en verdad le dolía a Raven en el alma, pero no podía continuar con él si sus sentimientos no le correspondían.

-Sí... lo siento Dexter, de verdad te quiero mucho, pero... solo como un buen amigo...

-Ya... como un "buen amigo". - Casi escupió las palabras. - ¿Puedo preguntar por qué ahora? - Apretaba los puños intentando calmarse.

-He... Creo que he descubierto lo que es el amor...

Por la expresión que puso parecía que le hubiesen clavado un puñal.

-¿Quién?

-No puedo decírtelo Dex, al menos aún no.

Lanzó un suspiro, sabía que no podía hacer nada.

-Entiendo... que te vaya bien entonces Raven.

-Dex, seguro que encuentras a alguien mejor que yo para ti. - Dijo mientras miraba a C. A. Cupid que estaba un poco más allá hablando con su compañera de habitación Blondie Lockes.

-Sí, bueno... ya nos veremos. - Se alejó arrastrando los pies.

OoOoO

Apple y Raven se encontraban dando un paseo por el bosque en silencio, era reconfortante.

-Oye Apple, - Dijo Raven rompiendo el silencio - ¿has hablado de Daring?

-Sí, ya he hablado con él. - Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

Apple se rio de una manera sarcástica.

-"Ah vale, mejor, hay muchas chicas que se mueren por mí, total luego vamos a acabar casados.". El muy idiota... si piensa que me voy a casar con él va listo. - Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh, entonces... Apple, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Una sonrisa radiante se apoderó de la cara de Apple.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí, sí y mil veces sí! - Se abrazó a la chica que a partir de entonces sería su novia.

Raven fue a besar a su novia cuando esta le paró.

-Aquí no Rav, mira. - Señaló a las ventanas que daban a las habitaciones.

Apple tenía razón, si alguien se asomaba las descubriría.

-Así fue como os vi a Dexter y a ti la semana pasada. - Una sonrisa con tintes de disculpa fue dirigida a Raven.

-Aham. - Dijo la otra chica cruzándose de brazos, pero se le notaba en la mirada que no estaba enfadada.

OoOoO

Después de un par de semanas los chismorreos sobre que Daring y Apple lo habían dejado se aplacaron y todo volvió a la normalidad. Bueno, todo excepto que nadie veía normal que Apple White y Raven Queen pasasen tantísimo tiempo juntas. La única que sabía de su relación era Maddie, ya que Raven había insistido mucho, era su mejor amiga y lo iba a entender. Sin embargo Apple no se lo quiso contar a Briar, porque seguro que le daba un síncope o algo, no, primero debía allanar el terreno, era una noticia demasiado fuerte. Una lástima que no fuese a poder hacerlo.

Un día al salir de clase Raven se quedó esperando a que la clase de Apple acabase. Cuabdo su puerta se abrió un montón de gente salió a tropel del aula, incluida la profesora, por algo era viernes. Pero Apple salió cuando todo el mundo se había ido ya y sabía muy bien por qué lo hacía. A Raven no le gustaba un pelo, le había dicho muchas veces que aquel no era un buen lugar, a ese paso las iban a pillar, pero Apple ni escuchaba y seguía siendo igual de imprudente, ¿quién iba a imaginarlo viniendo de Apple White?

La chica se acercó hacia donde Raven la estaba esperando y la llevó adentro de la clase cerrando tras de sí la puerta con llave.

-Apple... - Lo intentó una vez más.

-Shhh, te he dicho que por aquí no pasa nadie después de las clases, y menos un viernes.

Raven suspiró y dejó que su novia la besara, dios se sentía tan bien...

Cogió a Apple en brazos y la sentó en uno de los pupitres sin parar de besarla en ningún momento.

Alguien canturreaba por el pasillo, acercándose a la clase, pero ninguna lo oía, estaban demasiado concentradas en lo suyo, la puerta estaba cerrada, se sentían seguras. Pero su seguro falló y la puerta se abrió revelando una Blondie Lockes mirando anonadada la escena.

Apple y Raven al darse cuenta intentaron hablar con ella, pero salió corriendo y no pudieron alcanzarle.

-Mierda, tenía que ser Blondie... - Decía Apple dándose golpes en la frente.

Blondie era la única persona en todo Ever Afte High que podía abrir cualquier puerta por muy cerrada que estuviese, más bien las puertas se abrían para ella. Y eso no era lo peor, si no que era la que llevaba "El Blog del Espejito", la página de más cotilleo del instituto. Ambas sabían que su secreto iba a dejar de serlo y no iba a gustar a mucha gente.

Y efectivamente, no habían pasado no dos horas y ya había al menos nueve personas en la puerta de su habitación y estaban bastante alterados, no paraban de armar jaleo. Las enamoradas se miraron y tomadas de la mano decidieron abrir la puerta. La escena que se encontraron les sorprendió un tanto puesto que Maddie, Ashlynn, Darling, Cerise y Hunter estaban de espaldas a la puerta como creando una barrera humana, y en el otro lado, enfrentados, estaban Daring, Dexter, Briar y Blondie. Cuando nos vieron los reales que estaban enfrente suya (ya que curiosamente los cuatro lo eran) se callaron, pero solo para empezar a atacarlas a ellas.

-Raven... Ya sé que me dijiste que habías encontrado el amor, pero nunca llegué a imaginar que fuese con... ¡con ella! - Dexter seguía dolido por la ruptura con Raven, pero que se hubiese ido con la chica que apenas unas semanas atrás su ex novia no soportaba... no le cabía en la cabeza.

-Mira Apple, - Esta vez fue Daring quien habló - me daba igual si me dejabas o no, pero salir con "eso" justo después de cortar conmigo es como si te estuvieses burlando, esto es absurdo. - Al mayor de los Charming lo que le dolía era básicamente su orgullo.

Apple después de oír esas palabras quiso pegarle un puñetazo en esa sonrisa perfecta, pero alguien se le adelantó.

-¿Tú eres imbécil? Hermano, Apple tiene derecho a estar con quien le dé la gana. - Darling Charming, la melliza de Dexter, le dio un empujón a su hermano mayor.

-Lo que no entiendo es que apoyes esto Darling, ni tú ni Ashlynn, las dos sois Reales y salir ya no solo con una chica, sino que encima sea Rebelde...

Un gruñido resonó seguido de un puñetazo, todos miraron a Cerise Hood, a la cual parecía que no se le daban bien las palabras.

-Para tu información Daring yo estoy aquí porque entiendo perfectamente los sentimientos de Apple y Raven, ya que yo también salgo con un Rebelde. - Se acercó a Hunter y le tomó de la mano.

Todos a excepción de Blondie se quedaron con la boca abierta, porque nadie excepto ella sabía su secreto. Después de esta revelación todos estaban un poco más calmados, pero Briar no se iba a quedar callada.

-Pero Apple... ¡es una chica!

-Como si fuese algo malo. - Soltó Darling cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado.

-¿A... a ti también te gustan las chicas?

La cara de los presentes ya no podía poner una expresión de más sorpresa.

-¡Sí! Sí ¿vale?, me gustan, ¿y qué? ¿Tengo que avergonzarme por ello? - Le soltó a Briar en la cara.

Todos los reales que venían a atacar a las dos chicas cada vez estaban más confusos... demasiados cambios de golpe.

Apple y Raven aunque no estuviesen diciendo nada estaban muy emocionadas y agradecidas por cómo sus amigos las estaban defendiendo, llegando incluso a revelar sus secretos más profundos. Cuando todo se hubo calmado más o menos Apple por fin habló.

-Blondie, - la aludida miró hacia otro lado llena de culpa - ¿por qué lo hiciste? - Apple de verdad estaba dolida, consideraba a la rubia de rizos una de sus mejores amigas.

-Yo... sólo quería ayudarte, no sabía por qué estabas haciendo esto, ¡te separa completamente de tu destino! De nosotros eres la que más quería que se cumpliese...

-Blondie, el amor no entiende de destinos. - Se acercó, le puso una mano en el hombro y Blondie empezó a llorar arrepentida de verdad.

-L-lo siento mucho chicas. Y a vosotros también. - Miró a Ashlynn, Hunter y Darling los cuales se habían visto afectados por todo esto.

Apple abrazó a la chica dándola por perdonada y todos se fueron yendo.

-Oye Cerise, tienes una buena derecha. - Iba comentando Daring mientras se alejaba hablando con la hija de Caperucita Roja.

Apple y Raven se sonrieron y entraron en la habitación felices de cómo había terminado la cosa.

 **FIN**

Epílogo.

Habían pasado unos meses desde el incidente y gracias a las dos relaciones que había entre Reales y Rebeldes todos en el instituto se llevaban mejor que nunca. Apple y Raven podían ir de la mano ante la vista de todo el mundo y nadie les decía nada, al igual que Ashlynn y Hunter.

Del resto... bueno, Dexter después de superar lo de Raven había descubierto que lo que le dijo la chica cuando rompió con él era cierto, había encontrado la chica para él, no sabía cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de lo que Cupid sentía por él.

Daring continuaba igual de mujeriego, pero había encontrado a una muy buena amiga en Cerise Hood.

Y en cuanto a Briar las chicas se habían enterado por medio de Blondie de que en varias de las fiestas que montaba la había pillado enrollándose en un rincón con Darling.

Sí, nada podía irles mejor.

Un día estaban Apple y Raven contemplando la puesta de sol desde el balcón favorito de la Rebelde. El pelo de Apple seguía reflejando intensamente los rayos del ocaso haciéndolo parecer de oro.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? - Preguntó Apple disfrutando de las últimas luces del ocaso.

-Lo que el destino nos depare. - Dijo Raven sonriendo a su novia y dándole un tierno beso que más tarde en la intimidad de su habitación se convertiría en uno un poco más atrevido.

 **Ñaaa… se acabó lo que se daba** **Tampoco quería que fuese eterno como alguno de mis fics, tengo uno que llevo ya más de dos años para escribirlo, dios, que lenta puedo llegar a ser xD**

 **Y ahora, ¡ES HORA DE REVIEWS!**

 **darkfantasy88:**

 **Pues no te ha tocado esperar mucho. Muchas gracias por decirme que te ha gustado el anterior, me ha subido la moral en cuanto a esto y me ha animado a hacer más fics de este estilo. ¡Nos vemos!**

 **Rarie-Roo 07:**

 **¡Yaaaay! ¡Muchas gracias jo! Todo esto que me decís me dan más ganas aun de escribir y os lo agradezco mucho. Me he pasado por tu perfil al ver que también escribes y jo, MLP también me gusta mucho, es más, lo tengo en mi lista de pendientes para hacer una historia, pero me falta tiempo para ponerme. En fin, que muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te haya gustado este desenlace.**

 **Y se acabó, nos vemos en otras historias.**

 **Bisu! (^3^)**

 **Yomi.**


End file.
